i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Pati10007/3. My name is Gladiator
thumb|400pxMamy zachmurzony sobotni poranek. Miałam to napisać wcześniej, ale zapomniałam. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się to wstawić dzisiaj. Gladiator... Oglądałam ten film wiele lat temu i w zasadzie nic z niego nie zapamiętałam, taki zwykły film. Nie rozumiałam wtedy czemu mój brat dostawał napadów radości gdy miał lecieć w telewizji. Nie rozumiałam wtedy tego. Jakoś na końcu tamtego roku zapragnęłam obejrzeć jakiś dobry film. Gladiatora miałam zamiar obejrzeć już dawno, więc wybór padł na niego... Pierwsze co pamiętam z tego filmu to muzyka. Muzyka która umiała poruszyć moje serce. Była wręcz doskonała. Gdy ją usłyszałam zapragnęłam wyjść na pole i chodzić pomiędzy złotymi kłosami zbóż (niestety to była zima i nie mogłam tego zrobić). Mimo to w pierwszej scenie czułam kłosy. Były ostre na końcach, ale i tak delikatne w dotyku. Czułam słońce które grzało mi głowę. To było niesamowite uczucie. Historia też jest przepiękna. Mówi o odwadze, zemście, wierności wobec cezara. Mówi o przyjaźni w imię której poświęca się życie. Można się wczuć w życie Maximusa. W ból jego ran, w żal po śmierci jego bliskich, w radość z bycia wśród przyjaciół. To się po prostu czuje. Raczej rzadko płaczę na filmach, po prostu prawie nigdy, lecz na końcu Gladiatora z oczu popłynęło mi kilka łez. Tu robi ten film szczególnym. Po obejrzeniu tego filmu jeszcze przez długi czas widziałam wokół siebie Rzym. JWS wywarło na mnie podobne uczucia, się Gladiator przerasta smoki. Pomimo tego, że kocham JWS to bardziej kocham Maximusa i możecie mnie za to znienawidzić, ale tak jest. A teraz wprowadzę taką nowość jak piosenka tygodnia. Będą tutaj moje ulubione piosenki które mogę słuchać w nieskończoność. No więc moją najulubieńszą piosenką jest ''Never too late ''zespołu ''Three Days Grace. ''Trafiłam na nią przypadkowo z rok, dwa temu, wtedy jeszcze raczej nie słuchałam rocka. Mój brat ma baaardzo dużo piosenek z tego gatunku. No cóż, pewnego dnia wpisałam do wyszukiwarki w odtwarzaczu przypadkowe słowo, jak się pewnie domyślacie jest nim ''never. ''Było kilka tytułów, a ja wybrałam tą najpiękniejszą <3 dzięki tej piosence przekonałam się do rocka, a potem dzięki innej do metalu (o niej też na pewno napiszę). Piosenka ma wspaniały tekst który chwyta za serce. Po prostu posłuchajcie jej, zobaczcie jej tłumaczenie, a przyznacie mi rację. Nadszedł czas na kilka spoilerów, ale takich ogólnych. Akcja będzie się działa 31 lat po IMPZ (31 lat!). Teneb będzie już miał prawie 50. Hmm wiem, trochę dużo, ale smoki żyją długo, więc spokojnie. Pojawią się znowu postacie z IMPZ. Będzie nasza kochana trójca. Pojawi się też ktoś inny, ale nie powiem kto. No i będzie Szczerbek i jeśli ktoś się jeszcze nie domyślił to powiem, że jest on synem Teneba. Oboje mają za sobą niełatwe przeżycia i muszą się poznać, ale czy Szczerbatek chce mieć ojca? Gdy alfa będzie załatwiała problemy gdzieś w świecie Czkawka musi nauczyć się normalnego życia. Czemu? Przekonacie się. Umbra przeżyje wielki szok. Nebula, piękna córka Teneba musi się uporać z ludem pod nieobecność ojca, ale nie tylko z nim. Tajemniczy przybysz jej w tym raczej nie pomoże, a w dodatku młodszy brat... To jest koszmar. I to koniec dzisiejszego wpisu. Mam nadzieję, że spoilery nie są za duże. Heh, jak ja zrobię trzy rozbudowane wątki? No dobra, ale tak właśnie ma być. To będzie długie opowiadanie, mam nadzieję, że będzie 20 rozdziałów. Miłego dnia, wieczoru, popołudnia, czy tam czegokolwiek C: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Mój świat